User talk:Dav91
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Dav91! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dav91 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 10:43, August 22, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Month I saw you changed the month on some of the comics. Please not that that is the cover date, which is always two months ahead of publication date. Please don't change it. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 09:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Some tips Hi Dav91, I just wanted to give you some tips for your edits. When you add places like Russia to a comic page, you don't need to put it in the brackets twice. You have been adding Russia when you could add just Russia since both show up as Russia. The pipe or "|" separates the page name (which comes first) from the text that appears. When it is the same, you don't need to add that text again. As for redlinks, you don't necessarily need to create links for every thing in an issue. I noticed, for example, you made a link for the Home of Rosario Corrotto. When you put something in brackets, it automatically creates those redlinks. If something is important enough to have a page created for it in the future, that's fine but I don't think that guy's house will ever warrant its own page. Its fine to have info in plain text on a comic page if it is pretty minor. Also, Mona Gordon's page is located at Mona Bennett (New Earth). Our policy on the site is to create pages for people under their full legal name and for women their maiden names. If you want to link to her it will need to be input like this, Mona Gordon. These are just a few tips to help you on your way. Otherwise, you seem to be getting the hang of it. If you need any help, feel free to ask any Administrator or pop into the chat room and ask. Kyletheobald 06:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Images :Midoki24 04:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC)